


"Will you chill?" (Two-BitxReader drabble)

by rosevapor



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Drabble, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosevapor/pseuds/rosevapor
Summary: The reader wants to relax with a book, while Two-Bit is just being his usual hyper self, so they try to shut him up. ♡Part 1 is pure fluff and humor, while part 2 is continual fluff, humor and straight up smut! (Just a warning for you guys!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Two-Bit, so I felt like writing this little reader drabble. I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!!!

As usual, Two-Bit was off the walls.

The two of you were in the Curtis’ living room together, hanging out on two separate couches. All you wanted to do was get lost in your book, but even picking up words was hard to do with him running around the room, blabbing about something or other. That was the best—and sometimes worse, depending on the day—quality Two-Bit had: he could talk about anything to anyone. His perpetual positivity and good-naturedness instantly brightened up the room. Anytime you were with him, his happiness was contagious.

Except for the moments when all you wanted was some peace and quiet. Like now.

“Two-Bit,” you began, starting to lose your patience at his monologue about who did what at the drive-in last night and what he thought about it. “Will you chill?”

He turned to you, his signature grin hitched upon his face. “I’m chill as a cucumber, baby.” You could by the way his eyes sparkled at the end that he thought that was a good line.

You rolled your eyes, but couldn’t help but smile at his off-beat sense of humor. You lowered your eyes back to your book.

It was silent for a few moments, before you heard him turn on the TV and settle down onto the couch. Predictably, he changed the channel to Mickey Mouse. Yet again, you tried to tune him out and focus on the pages of your book. A few moments later, he started laughing uproariously at the cartoon on the screen.

You were starting to get really annoyed now. “Keith.”

He looked across the room at you from the other couch, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking. “What?” Although he clearly KNEW what.

“Can you turn it down a little? Yourself included?”

Two-Bit stuck out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout and turned the volume down on the TV.

“Thank you,” you said graciously before, once again, looking back down at your book. After a few silent minutes, you gradually became consumed by your novel again. Hopefully you would be able to finally get through this chapter—or even this page—

All of a sudden, a loud, unrestrained burst of laughter erupted from the other couch among a slew of cartoon sound effects.

You had had enough. You were over to him in two long, angry strides, standing over Two-Bit and trying to snatch the remote from his hands.

“Awwww, come on, Y/N! This is the best part!” He retorted, but his eyes were sparkling again, he was clearly enjoying himself as he dangled the remote out of your reach, grinning widely at you all the while.

You continually tried to snatch the remote from him, but he kept wiggling the remote out of your reach, easily changing it from one arm to the other as you struggled to grab it from him. “Keith, will you just…” you started, before realizing that it was futile; he just WOULDN’T make it easy and give the remote back to you. 

In that moment, you acted on impulse and annoyance and climbed into Two-Bit’s lap, straddling him. In that moment, he completely froze, eyes wide with shock, and you were able to easily snatch the remote from him and turn the TV off. Now you were the one grinning. “I win,” you said, thoroughly enjoying the fact that you had finally shut him up, which was never an easy feat. Two-Bit continued to gaze at you, surprisingly silent, as you got off of him and started back toward your book.

You weren’t expecting him to wrap both arms around your waist and pull you back onto his lap with your back to him. You couldn’t help but let out a little squeal of surprise as you hit his lap and his arms tightened around your waist.

“I think I win,” he said into your neck—from the smugness in his voice, you could tell that his signature grin was back as his breath on your neck sent a little shiver up your spine.


	2. "Will you chill?" (Two-BitxReader drabble) (Part 2, SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader wants to relax with a book, while Two-Bit is just being his usual hyper self, so they try to shut him up. This follows part one, and is straight up smut (mixed in with humor and fluff) from that point on! Just in case you're not here for that, here's a smut warning :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly enough, someone requested a (smutty) part 2 to my Two-BitxReader drabble!!  
> I hope all you like it; this is honestly the way it played out in my head. Any feedback and kudos mean the world to me! 
> 
> Requests are open, and you can follow me at rosevapor.tumblr.com if you like!

“You think so?” The words flew out of your mouth before you knew it, an automatic counter to his smug rebuttal. That was another quality you loved and hated about Two-Bit Mathews: his cocky, self-assured sense of humor. It was for this reason that you grinded into him, taking care to drag your body against his as slowly and roughly as possible. 

As you were sitting on his lap with your back to him, you couldn’t see his face, but you could feel the effect this movement gradually started to have on him; his hardness was pressing against your thighs. 

“Well, shoot,” Two-Bit murmured into your ear in a husky voice that completely differed from the happy-go-lucky tone that you were so accustomed to. You could feel his lips trailing down your neck, feel his hands tightening around your waist, pulling you closer to his chest. You couldn’t help but arch your back reflexively into him, letting out a quiet gasp as he started to run his hands up your thighs. As his hands trailed higher and higher, you realized you wanted to see the face that accompanied this change in attitude. You got up and slowly straddled him again so that you were facing him. You reveled in the fact that Two-Bit was gazing at you with uncharacteristic seriousness—and silent awe. 

“I can really dig this side of you, Keith,” now you were the one who was grinning as you took off your shirt, enjoying how clouded over his eyes were becoming as he took in the sight of you half-naked on top of him. 

But after a moment, that signature grin was back. “There’s better things my mouth can do.” Before you could counter back—although admittedly you had no idea how you could respond to that without sounding blunt and crass and willing—Two-Bit’s lips were on yours. And damn, that boy could kiss.

As he sucked on your bottom lip, weaving his tongue with yours, you heard him take off his shirt and toss it off to the side. As you continued to kiss, you continued to grind into him, urged on by his hands pressed against your hips, guiding you through each forward and backward stroke, and by your own building need. You couldn’t help but marvel at how good this felt, but yet so out of place for some reason, so strange— 

“Keith,” you pulled away from him, panting a little as you placed your hand on his chest to create some distance between the two of you. “What is it, baby girl?” Two-Bit responded, gazing intently at you with eyes still clouded over with lust. 

You grabbed the remote that lay forgotten next to the pair of you on the couch and informed him simply, “I’m turning off Mickey Mouse.” 

The effect of your words was instantaneous; Two-Bit burst into unrestrained (and oh so typical) laughter and said, “Baby, I’d take you over Mickey any day.”

As stupid as that line was, it felt like as close to a romantic gesture as Two-Bit would get. It touched you more than you expected it to in that moment. As a result, after switching off the television, you looked him dead in the eye and stated, “let me take you up on that offer.” 

You did so in the form of unhooking your bra and letting it fall delicately to the side next to his t-shirt. This time Two-Bit reacted immediately; he pulled you closer to him and ran his hands over your breasts, cupping them, squeezing them...flicking your nipples, taking them into his mouth— “Damn,” you moaned, thoroughly taken aback by the attention he was lavishing onto your breasts, and not wanting him to stop. At some point your eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the attention, enjoying every sensation. Your hips rolled into his reflexively, and in that moment, you became aware of his fingers expertly unbuttoning and unzipping your pants before trying to tug them down.

Your eyes fluttered back open, and saw Two-Bit watching you with a devious grin. "Help me out here," he said. "Fine," you said, poking your tongue out at him—his stupid excitement was always contagious—before standing up to pull your pants off and put them to the side. Shifting your gaze up to those sparkling eyes, you unbuttoned and unzipped Two-Bit's pants in return, which he ripped off inside out and tossed aside. 

He pulled you back on top of him without haste so that you were straddling him again, and brought his fingers up to the front of your panties to stroke your clit. You couldn't help but moan again. Two-Bit continued to smile deviously at you as he stroked your clit through your panties for a few moments, clearly enjoying himself before pulling your panties to the side and tracing his fingers over your clit, unexpectedly soft. 

"Keith," you moaned before you could stop yourself, waves of pleasure continuing to hit you as he traced circles around your clit with his fingers, pressing against it, rubbing it, driving you wild with each passing moment. Noting Two-Bit's broadening smirk, you were sure that your reaction was only adding to his ego, but you were feeling way too damn good to even care at this point. "Keith, I'm close," you admitted breathily, grinding your hips against his fingers, craving more pressure and craving that release. 

The grin on Two-Bit's face was positively wicked. Probably because of how wet you were getting, his fingers increased their speed, and their pressure, and they felt so good that you just couldn't help but come intensely, roughly, with a moan you couldn't suppress even if you tried. After you came back down to earth from your high, you remembered how hard he was in between your legs. Deliberately staring at him, biting down on your lower lip, you pulled off his boxers, causing his fully hard cock to spring free. 

Running your fingers lightly over it, just as had done to you, you noticed Two-Bit’s eyes were positively dark now, accompanied by a hazy, lust-blown grin: there was no doubt in your mind that he was enjoying himself, watching you in between his legs, thighs pressed against his on either side, stroking his cock on his favorite seat on the couch—

Shit. The couch. 

Tightening your grip around his cock, slowly increasing the speed of your strokes, you murmured into Two-Bit’s ear, “Darry’s gonna kill us.” The thought gave you more of a secret thrill than anything, but you couldn’t help but voice your concerns. Being with Two-Bit made you forget a lot of the details.

Two-Bit laughed, eyes meeting yours before slowly running them down your chest, down to your panties, down to your hand working itself around his cock. He put his hand around yours, guiding you through a few strokes. “Don’t worry about it, baby. The rate you’re goin’, I won’t last too much longer.”

How could he have you laughing in a situation like this, where you’re in between his legs, stroking his cock on the Curtis’ couch, when anyone could come home at any minute? All you wanted to do, and all you did do, was pull him into a deep kiss, rubbing his cock harder, faster—you heard him moan into your lips as you kissed, felt his hips thrust up to meet yours as he came onto your hands and his legs.

Now you were both grinning. 

Two-Bit lightly squeezed the tip of your nose and raised one eyebrow mischievously at you. “Let’s clean up before any of the gang get home.”


End file.
